Objects in the Rearview Mirror, They Appear Closer Than They Are
by jessi0129
Summary: She does not allow people to get close enough to harm her, because she knows that once someone has ahold of your heart, the only way your getting it back is broken and mangled. For: Jule Kyler


Natasha Romanov is a super spy, master assassin, and Avenger. She does not show emotions. She does not get jealous. She is unable to have her feeling hurt. She is unable to have her heart ripped out of her chest and felt feeling cold and numb. Cold and numb in the way she does not choose. She does not allow people to get close enough to harm her, because she knows that once someone has a hold of your heart, the only way your getting it back is broken and mangled.

She's seen it too many times to allow it to happen to her. She's held Clint too many times to see the positives in love. She knows that with her luck and karma, she will lose that someone far too early. That it quiet possibly may end up being her fault. So she swore that she would never fall in love. Never let anyone in. Keep people at arms length, keep them scared and nervous. Don't break the facade. Ever.

This was her vow, this was her promise. So, why is it that a skinny, pale, strawberry blonde, control freak was able to sneak between her thin cracks and break them completely open. Allowing herself to see every inch of who Natasha really is. But, the better question was why did Natasha not stop her? Why did you allow it to happen? And, why did she feel relieved when it did?

Sure, Pepper was beautiful and strong. Everything a CEO of a multi-billion dollar company should be. Everything a woman with a well dressed, dark, tan and handsome man should have. Not Natasha.

That's why when she sees Pepper and Tony in his office smiling into each others eyes, and pecking each other on the lips, she can't help but see that they really truly are meant to be together.

Natasha knows Tony's been pining after a on the run Bruce Banner but, it's also obvious that he isn't completely over Pepper.

Natasha hates the feeling of tightness in her chest and she quickly retreats down the hall. Subconsciously heading straight to Clint's room.

Clint has been her best friend and partner for over five years now. They are the only people both of them feel comfortable enough to completely let go in front of. Clint was the first to take advantage of this bond between them. Sobbing into Natasha's chest, and whimpering for hours after Coulson's death.

Natasha had been there for him every step of the way and now it was his turn to repay the favor.

She quickly burst into his room, not bothering to knock. Slamming the down shut and slumping into the door and sobbed into her hands.

"Tasha." Clint exclaimed, frantically running over to her side. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing happened." She shook her head. "It's Pepper. I don't deserve her."

"What do you mean you don't dresser be her?" Clint asked, kneeling down next to his partner. "Pepper adores you, and you her."

"Yes but," She sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "She deserves more than a woman with no heart, a murderer, a gun for hire. Someone with morals, a bright future, someone who can give her children and a safe home. A stress free life. Not a government robot who kills for money."

"Tasha," Clint sighs, running his hair through his hair before scooping his partner up and setting her on his bed. "How many times have I told you, you are none of those things. You were forces into this world. Raised as a weapon against your own will. No young child has the ability to not be influenced and manipulated by our surroundings. It's in our nature. You didn't know any better, and by the time you did it was too late. It's all you knew how to do, the only thing that was keeping you alive. But, you've changed all that now. You are doing amazing things for our country. Working for SHIELD, being an active member of the Avengers Initiative." Clint paused you left his partners tear stained face with his finger. "All that stuff really matters. It may not erase the past, but it helps the future."


End file.
